V6.10
|Highlights = * New Champion: * Skins Splash Art Update |Release = May 18th, 2016 |Related = 6.10 Patch Notes |Prev = V6.9 |Next = V6.11 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Champions and Skins have received a new splash art: * * * * * The following splash arts have receives minor updates: * - longer ears and eye color changed The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: ProfileIcon1153 Super Galaxy Fizz.png|Super Galaxy Fizz Icon ProfileIcon1154 Mega Shark.png|Mega Shark Icon ProfileIcon1155 Super Galaxy Lamb.png|Super Galaxy Lamb Icon ProfileIcon1156 Super Galaxy Wolf.png|Super Galaxy Wolf Icon ProfileIcon1157 Super Galaxy Shyvana.png|Super Galaxy Shyvana Icon ProfileIcon1158 Mega Dragon.png|Mega Dragon Icon League of Legends V6.10 Champions - New Champion * - Innate ** When out of combat, Taliyah builds movement speed whenever traveling near walls. * - Q''' ** Taliyah gains increased movement speed when traversing worked ground. ** Taliyah rips up the ground around her, firing a volley of five stone shards in a target direction while moving freely. Casting Threaded Volley converts the area into worked ground for a few minutes. Additional Threaded Volley casts over worked ground will yield just one rock projectile, but will refund half the mana used. * - '''W ** Taliyah marks a target location. After a brief delay, the ground erupts, knocking up and damaging all enemies caught in the blast zone. Taliyah can recast Seismic Shove before it erupts to throw the victims in any targeted direction—even over walls. * - E''' ** Taliyah scatters boulders onto the ground before her. Opponents who dash through the fractured earth take damage from an explosion. After a few seconds, any remaining rocks in the field erupt, dealing a second wave of damage. * - '''R ** Taliyah briefly channels before summoning a massive wall of spiraling rock that tears through the Rift in a target direction. Taliyah can reactivate Weaver's Wall while channeling to ride atop the wall as it emerges. Taking damage or inputting a move command in any direction will cut her ride short. ; * ** Could spawn less than three flames if cast at the same time as Ahri used . ; * ** Damage reduction reduced to % from 70% at all ranks. ; * ** Mana cost per second reduced to from . ** Cast range increased to 750 from 685. ** Initial cast size increased to 200 from 150. ** no longer interrupts Glacial Storm. ; * ** Cooldown no longer resets to full if Tibbers lives past the end of the ability's cooldown. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from seconds. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Cast range increased to 850 from 750. ** Movement speed bonus takes longer to decay. ** Poisoned particle's size has been increased. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Minimum cast range reduced to 500 from 550. ** Maximum cast range increased to 900 from 800. ** No longer stops on terrain hit. ** Fixed a number of interactions with Grounded debuff. ; * General ** After 5 seconds of not moving, Fiddlesticks will become a scarecrow. * ** Number of bounces reduced to 6 from 7. ; * ** The shark can no longer be removed (by for example, but it will remove the slow). ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 4 seconds at all ranks from seconds. ; * ** attack speed reduction changed to from . *** base attack speed increased to from at level one. ; * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from (1 level)}} seconds. ** Cooldown indicator is now also shown on buff bar. ** aura no longer pops Void Shift. ; * ** AP ratio per second increased to from . * ** Active's base damage increased to from . ; * ** Heal now scales with . ; * ** AoE damage per second now scales with . ** On-hit damage now scales % AP}} ratio. ; * Stats ** Health growth increased to 90 from 78. * ** Now executes minions below 10 health. ** Tooltip now shows total damage dealt against minions and non-minions. ** Fixed a bug where spell effects like and weren't applying properly. * ** Healing vs. non-champions changed to from 15% damage dealt. ** Healing vs. champions changed to from 75% damage dealt. ** Now prioritizes targets closest to Swain instead of picking them at random (still prioritizes champions over non-champions). ; * ** Added a brighter particle that plays when units affected by Cosmic Radiance become invulnerable. ; * ** Minimum health increased to from 1. ** No longer heals Tryndamere to (if he was below that) when Undying Rage ends. ; * ** No longer occasionally deals damage against spell shielded targets. ; * General ** Restored vintage border for players who owned him as a limited skin. * ** 's Baleful Strike no longer turns units invisible when killing them. ; * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Crimson Rush's particle now delays until just before Transfusion becomes available. * ** Releasing Tides of Blood no longer prematurely cancels . * ** Heal increased to }} from }}. ** Healing instances reduced to 1 from 1 per champion hit. ** Hemoplague's heal increases by 50% for each champion hit beyond the first. *** Max. heal increased to }} from }}. ; * ** Cooldown is now properly reduced when casting spells while is active. ; * ** Can be stepped on 1 second after spawning from ( seeds remain at seconds of immunity). * ** Could cause the wrong seeds to spawn Thornspitters. Items ; * Attack speed increased to 50% from 40%. * On-hit damage increased to from . ; * cooldown no longer resets to full after the buff expires. ; * Fixed a bug where Zz'Rot Portal's Voidspawn were ignoring minions. Summoner Spells ; * Cooldown reduced to 180 seconds from 210. ; * Cooldown reduced to 180 seconds from 210. * Movement speed increased to (1% level)}} from 27% at all levels. Summoner's Rift ; and * Reduced the size of Red and Blue minimap respawn icons. ; * No longer amplifies true damage (including ). ; * Restoration changed to % every 5 seconds, from 10% every seconds. * Restoration is now disabled if damaged by a champion or tower in the last 8 seconds. ;Champion Mastery * Earn new mastery badge emotes, loading screen border flags, and announcement banner upgrades for each level. * Earn Mastery 6 tokens for S-''', '''S, and S+ games with champs that are Mastery Level 5. * Earn Mastery 7 tokens for S''' and '''S+ games with champs that are Mastery Level 6. * Combine Mastery tokens for a specific champ with that champ's crafting shard, permanent loot, or blue essence to unlock their next mastery level. * We're adding a new mystery champ item to the store for or in a future patch that'll help offset the RNG of finding champ shards and permanents in chests. ;Dynamic Queue * Our goals are lowering queue times and improving match quality above Diamond tier with a set of solutions addressing those two issues. We'll share more during this patch. ;First Minion Wave * Minions in the first wave should no longer grab an enemy ranged minion as a target randomly. ;Turrets * Now additionally absorbs 66% of true damage when the backdoor bonus is in effect. Hotfixes May 19th ; *Removed some of the experimental changes that went live accidentally. ; *Fixed a bug where was fearing people for minutes. May 23rd ; :The following affects gameplay only. Tooltips will not be updated until next patch. * **Cost reduced to from . **Work Ground base duration reduced to 140 seconds from 180. Category:Patch notes de:V6.10 pl:V6.10